Networked devices which render audio must do so synchronously, whether communicating over wires or wireless LANs, or both. WiFi “surround-sound” rear speakers for a computing device which also has directly-attached speakers is one representative instance. Not only must the clocks in the network interfaces be synchronized, but also the clock signal used by the audio device, specifically the D/A converter.